


A Baby Makes Three

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Complete, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Solicitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Harry and Draco are paired as a family for class. Can they show Gregory Goyle what a happy childhood feels like?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Harry should have been paying attention in class. He really should have. But the new Life Skills course McGonagall had added was dreadfully boring. Why did it have to be mandatory? Harry already knew how to cook, clean, and mend. It was entirely too easy to not pay attention. 

Hearing his name, Harry realised that the professor had spoken to him. His cheeks heated just a bit, "I'm sorry, professor. What was it?"

"You'll be paired with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle for this assignment, Mr. Potter," Professor Lightbrim said. He looked down at Harry, over the top of his glasses. "And please do pay attention, Mr. Potter. I promise your head won't explode from excessive knowledge." He spared a glance at Hermione. "Luckily for some of you."

Harry got up from his usual seat and went to sit with Malfoy and Goyle. "So good of you to join us, Potter," Malfoy drawled. "Since you weren't paying attention, I suppose we'll have to get you up to speed."

Harry looked at Malfoy for a moment and repressed the urge to argue with the git. If they were working together, he'd have to get along with him. Cringing inside, he politely addressed the Slytherins. "I'm sorry. I have trouble focusing sometimes and I would appreciate it if you'd fill me in."

Malfoy looked a bit surprised that Harry hadn't taken the bait for an argument. He recovered quickly, a smooth smile masking his disappointment. "We are being assigned to live as a family for the semester. That's why every group is in threes. Two parents, one child." 

Harry looked at him like he was mad for a moment before looking around the room. Ron was paired with Hermione and Pansy. Another group was Seamus, Dean, and Parvati. Neville was with Blaise and Theo Nott. Another group had Padma, Cormac McLaggen, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry was relieved to not be stuck with Cormac. He sighed as he looked back at Malfoy. 

"You weren't paying attention during the picking of groups, so you're stuck with us," Malfoy sneered, misinterpreting Harry's sigh. 

"I'd pick you two over McLaggen any day, just so you know," Harry chuckled. Malfoy seemed pleased that Harry preferred him to McLaggen and some of his annoyance seemed to dissipate. 

"Well, then," Malfoy started again. "Since one of the group members has to be the child, they will be taking a de-aging potion to return them to infancy." Malfoy ignored Harry's shocked sputtering. "They should age around one year per week so that they'll be their proper age when the assignment is over. It's up to us to decide who gets to be the child. We have until the end of class when that person takes the potion and we move to our new shared quarters."

"Alright, then," Harry shrugged. "Who's going to be the baby?"

Malfoy's nose scrunched at the thought, but Goyle raised his hand. "I… I think I'd like to do it," he muttered, his voice a deep whisper between them. "It might be nice to have parents that actually want to talk to you." 

Harry felt a twinge in his heart at the sadness in the other young man's voice. He knew what it was like to feel unwanted as a child. "I'll do my best to be a great dad, Greg," he said, smiling at him. 

"Psht, you're definitely the mother, Potter," Malfoy scoffed. 

"And why would I be the mother, Malfoy?" Harry sneered in a very unHarry-like way. 

"Because you're more maternal, Potter," Malfoy said as if it was obvious. "You actually care about people and you pay attention," he waved the thought away. "You're definitely the mother." 

"I'm going to have the mother of all headaches dealing with you," Harry mumbled. He looked around at the other students. "So what happens if someone's a bad parent? What happens to the baby?" 

Professor Lightbrim smiled softly. "If only one parent is failing, the other has the option to attempt being a single parent or join another family. It does take a village, after all. If both parents are failing in their duties, they will fail and the child will be adopted into a healthier family unit." 

"Geez, Potter," Malfoy huffed. "We haven't even started and you have a look on your face like you want to adopt all of the babies. Ever. Everywhere."


	2. Getting Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's new family gets settled in and get a late night surprise visit.

As the class neared the end, the professor opened a chest. It was filled with baby clothes, blankets, diapers, wipes, and other supplies. Once the students took the de-aging potion, they'd need to be cared for immediately. They'd be able to pick a few outfits and get basic supplies. They'd also be getting a household income so that they could get more things from Hogsmeade. 

Harry made Goyle sit on the floor to take his potion. He didn't know how rapid the regression would be and didn't want him to get hurt. He took the potion quickly, cringing as he swallowed it. The effects were relatively quick. One moment he was bigger than Harry and Malfoy, the next he was a chubby faced baby wrapped up in giant robes. 

Harry picked him up gently and grinned when he tried to steal his glasses. "Alright, Potter. Let's get a nappy on him before he tinkles on us both." Harry stared at Malfoy for several long seconds. "What?"

"Nappy and tinkle are two words that I never expected to hear from your mouth." Malfoy rolled his eyes as he took baby Greg so that he could change him. 

"My mouth does a lot of things that you wouldn't expect, Potter."

Harry was momentarily stunned until he saw that Malfoy was actually grinning. The git was making a joke. Or was he? 

Harry picked out a few little outfits for Gregory, he couldn't call the chubby baby Goyle. It just didn't fit the bright eyed baby that giggled every time they talked to him. 

When all of the babies were dressed and ready, the professor took the students to their new quarters. They were in their own wing of the castle in an area that used to house professors. Each family unit had their own space with a living room, kitchenette, bathroom, and bedroom. 

Draco walked around their new home scowling at the space. "Don't put Gregory down yet, Potter," he huffed. He stepped into the hallway where Harry heard him addressing the professor. Their conversation was muffled and Harry couldn't quite make it out. He barely caught the mumbled, "make this place suitable for my family," as Malfoy stalked back into the room. 

He drew his wand and set about transfiguring the furniture. The drab, brown plaid sofa and chair were soon replaced with sleek, grey pieces that were a bit more modern than Harry liked. He was about to interject when Malfoy turned his attention to the ugly ottoman. When it was replaced with an overstuffed, black armchair Harry withheld his comments and let him continue working. 

It took Malfoy no time at all to transform their new flat into a cozy, but modern home. He had even used expansion charms in the closet of the bedroom to give Gregory his own room. Color changing spells had brightened up the room making it a perfect nursery. Harry was surprised to see that he'd picked a vibrant blue with a chocolate trim. 

"He needs his own bed, though," Malfoy murmured as he stood back, assessing his work. 

"We should be able to get one in Hogsmeade," Harry shrugged. "I thought maybe you'd like to get dinner and do some shopping." He waited for the snide comment and was pleased when he didn't get one. 

"That would be nice," Malfoy grinned. "That way we can stock the kitchen and get some better quality clothes for Grego." He held his hands out to take Gregory. "Would you like some new clothes, Grego? Would that make you happy?" He smiled and blew a raspberry in Gregory's hand when he pressed it to his lips, gaining a large amount of giggles from the happy baby. Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling right along with them. 

A few hours later, the two were putting food away in the kitchen when a knock sounded on the door. They had eaten a quiet dinner and went about their shopping with only a few odd looks. Harry had rocked Gregory to sleep when they'd gotten home and put him in his new bassinet. It was designed to grow with him, so as he aged it would get bigger without them doing anything extra. 

Malfoy looked quizzically at Harry, wondering if he was expecting anyone. When Harry shrugged, he moved to open the door. They certainly didn't expect a very angry Justin Finch-Fletchley with a crying baby Padma on his hip. "I'm very sorry to bother you, but might I come in?"

"Um, yea. Sure," Malfoy said, stepping aside to let the other man in. "Would you like some tea?" He looked to Harry for help. He had no idea what was happening. 

"Yes, please," Justin said. He stopped in the doorway as he looked around their new home. "My place does not look like this," he muttered. 

"Draco did it," Harry stated proudly as he set a tea tray on the coffee table. "Have a seat." He reached for Padma so that Justin could hold a cup. She calmed immediately. "I hope this doesn't sound rude, but what brings you here?" 

Justin sipped his tea, his hands shaking just a bit in his anger. He took a deep breath, "I'm going to tell Professor Lightbrim that I want to be a single parent." He set the cup down and covered his face with his hands. "McLaggen tried to consummate our union. Or at least that's what he called it when he came out of the bathroom starkers." 

Malfoy choked on his tea. Harry was oddly tempted to pat his back and checked his movement. "He can't be serious?"

Justin looked up at them, his anger seeming to grow. "When I told him to fuck off, he said that he'd rather fuck me. Once he saw that I was seriously angry he says, 'I'm only joking. You misunderstood.' Like I'm the one that took it wrong. He was naked with a hard on. Padma was on the couch. I don't want him near either of us." 

Malfoy took a now sleeping Padma from Harry. He took her into the nursery and expanded the bassinet to add space for her. Justin had calmed by the time he came back. "Why don't you sleep here tonight? You can talk to the professor in the morning." 

The other man agreed and took the blankets offered to him. "What about Padma?"

"She's sleeping in there with Gregory," Malfoy spoke softly. "We'll watch her tonight while you rest."

Harry was thankful that Malfoy had given him the bed near the window as he tried to get comfortable later. He stared out the window as he listened to Malfoy lie down. 

"Hey, Potter," Malfoy whispered. "Thanks for not being creepy."

Harry chuckled softly. "Yea. Same to you, as well."

"And don't think that I didn't notice you called me Draco earlier."

"Well, that is your name. Isn't it? Or did you change it recently to Mr. Potter."

"First, you're the mom. That makes you Mr. Malfoy. Second," he spoke softly, "That's the first time you've ever called me Draco."

"Well, we're a family now and family members call each other by their given names."


	3. An Overdue Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I honestly don't remember where I was headed with this originally. But I finally got around to adding an ending. It's not what I planned, but it made me smile and tugged at my feels a little. And thank you to everyone that left kudos and commented. I needed the reminder that this was unfinished.

As the weeks passed and the babies grew, new friendships were forged amongst the eighth year students. It was a common occurrence to see Harry and Draco with Ron and Pansy while Gregory and Hermione played. 

Justin frequently joined them along with Dean and Seamus. There had been an argument between the three men when Seamus had mixed up Padma and Parvati, but it had blown over relatively quickly. 

The entire class got together for a big picnic to celebrate the children turning four. So far, the professor deemed the project a success because the goal had been to have everyone come together as a community. 

Draco and Harry had become increasingly domestic. So much so that Ron joked about them being an old married couple. They arrived at the picnic with a very large pudding and an assortment of treats to share with the other families. Harry had also made a chicken salad for their sandwiches. Draco had said it wasn’t necessary, but it was Greg’s favorite so Harry had insisted. 

They watched as the children played together, laughing as Dean attempted to corral Parvati away from the lake. Hermione was in a bit of a snit for a short while. Ron had taken her little book and told her that she had to play with the other children. She huffed and stomped her little feet until Theo and Greg asked her to play tag with them. 

Harry couldn’t contain his grin as he watched Greg play with the other children. He was smiling and laughing in a way that melted Harry’s heart. As he ran he suddenly tripped on something Harry couldn’t see and fell. He looked stunned for a half second and then he started to cry. Draco made it to him before Harry. He scooped the chubby tike up quickly, “Oh no, did you take a spill?” He whispered into Greg’s hair. When the four year old nodded, Draco leaned him back to look at him properly. “Look at you now though. You’re so tough. I bet that mean old ground won’t mess with you again.” He bounced him a little and made faces until Greg started giggling. It was such a sweet moment that it made Harry’s heart ache. He realised with a pang that he was becoming entirely too attached to his new family. 

As time passed and they grew closer to the end of the assignment, Harry tried not to focus on the end. It was a big heavy cloud, just waiting to rain on his happy little family so he tried his best to ignore the fast approaching deadline.

It became increasingly difficult, however, the more time he spent with Draco and Greg. Draco was completely different than what Harry had anticipated. He was kind and caring, thoughtful and sweet. He did little things that made Harry’s heart swell and ache all at once and he didn’t even realise that he was doing it. Harry realised entirely too late that he had developed feelings for Draco Malfoy. 

He had also developed feelings for Greg. But it was difficult not to love the sweet boy. He thrived with Harry and Draco’s attention. Opening up and speaking more than anyone had ever heard him before. He was even doing better in school. When the de-aged students had all reached thirteen, they were mostly back to themselves with the exception of their size. Harry and draco had been helping Greg catch up on schoolwork he had missed and he was doing better now than he ever had. Harry was exceedingly proud of him and told him every chance that he got. 

Try as he might, Harry couldn’t prevent the project from ending. When Greg went to bed on the final night, Harry couldn’t sleep. He slipped from his bed and went to their little kitchenette to make tea. Feeling unsettled, he paced aimlessly around the living room not paying any mind to where he was going. He was startled as strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned slowly, finding himself staring at Draco’s chest. He couldn’t contain the sob that escaped him then. 

Draco pulled him closer, holding him tightly. He didn’t try to stop him or make him feel better. He just held him. When Harry was finally able to look him in the face, he saw that Draco had tears rimming his eyes, as well. “I don’t want to lose our family,” Harry’s voice shook as he spoke. 

Draco pulled him back into his chest, rubbing his back. “Neither do I, Harry. This is harder than I expected it would be,” he whispered, his voice cracking. 

They both turned to look when they heard the bedroom door open. Greg walked over and wrapped his arms around them both in an awkward group hug. “I like being a Malfoy-Potter,” Greg huffed. “It’s much better than being a Goyle ever was.”

That decided it for Harry. He wouldn’t give them up without a fight. He looked up into Greg’s face, his Gryffindor stubbornness blazing in his eyes. “You will always be my family, Greg. I don’t care if this assignment is over. We’re family now.” He looked at Draco, “All of us.”

Draco stormy grey eyes seemed to calm at his words. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him forward, kissing him softly. Greg chuckled as he stepped back. “It’s about damn time,” he called over his shoulder as he went to get the whistling tea kettle. 

As they approached Professor Lightbrim’s class the next day, they were surprised to find the other students in an uproar. Everyone was upset and nervous. The family groups were sitting together, Justin having joined Seamus and Dean so that the twins could be together. The Professor was trying unsuccessfully to calm everyone. It seemed they weren’t the only ones that weren’t ready to give up their new families.

When Professor Lightbrim was finally able to speak, he informed them that he had spoken to the Headmistress and they would all be allowed to remain in their current living situations until the end of term. They would be adding a few expansion charms so that the “children” would have bigger bedrooms, but they wouldn’t be separating the families. “The entire point of this lesson was to bring you all together in a community. To get a sense of family and normalcy in your lives. The last thing I want to do is strip away all that love and hard work.” 

Chatter erupted around the room at this news. Several people were holding hands and hugging. Harry didn’t see any of it as he was wrapped in his own group hug. It wasn’t a family he had chosen for himself, but it was the one that he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten here, I hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
